Into Darkness
by Sinister661
Summary: WARNING: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES I HAVE TAGGED THIS WITH. My book is about a creature named Gord'i, who saves the world with his friends. Is rly gud. You should still give it a peek.


**INTO DARKNESS**

 **AGE OF GIANTS**

 **PROLOGUE**

On that day the evils roar

The Giants march, they march to war.

We fought to survive,

To all stay alive.

But now it's all gone,

The morning of no dawn.

When fire burns,

It's now evils turn.

The giants arose

To Darkness, they oppose.

But when one falls,

They come for all.

On that day, the people say,

The Giants march to WAR.

 **Chapter 1**

 **GORD'I THE GIANT**

It was late afternoon, and the world seemed peaceful. A large, chubby, and yellow person, with curly feet, a teardrop like head, a high jacket collar on his neck, and one big purple eye. He was sitting on a cliff watching the bright orange sunset. So that he can watch the moon rise. As the sun hid its face and the moon showed its. The large guy grabbed a music box sitting next to him, and it started to play. He looked up to the moon and reached his hand out.

"Gord'i!" Gord'i turned around and saw a Man with half a metal face, a metal jaw, and metal arms.

"Ya know. For a giant, you're hard to find." He said to Gord'i. Gord'i let out a light hum.

"Come on, we can't celebrate your birthday without you." Gord'i looked back at the moon and waved. Gord'i stood up, and the music box turned into clouds and disappeared into the sky. He turned and started to walk towards the man. Then they continued to walk into the forest leading into a small village, it was completely empty. There wasn't a creature to be seen.

"What happened to everyone, Gord'i?" The man asked. Gord'i looked around and saw nobody. He heard a noise that came from a building and quickly turned to it.

"Happy Birthday Gord'i!" people bursting from every building and shack in the town. Everyone ran up to Gord'i bursting with joy. Then the ground started to shake, in some footstep like pattern, the sky became real dark and the shaking became more violent. Everyone looked up and saw a massive purple creature with a black under belly, two large horns on its head, with one single red eye, a tail and massive hands. He reached past the clouds, making the mountains hide in his shadow. Gord'i walked out of the crowd of people, then started to jump in the air waving his arms back and forth in a joyful manner. The beast lifted his hand and started to wave back, and everyone started to cheer again and yelled as loud as they could

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRUND'I!** " They all shouted at the same time. Music started to play. Everyone was dancing and cheering around Gord'i, and Gord'i started to hug people and give out loud hums.

"Don't thank us Gord'i, this was Hou's idea...Please...Stop...Thanking us." as Gord'i almost hugging the life out of them. He stopped and turned towards the man with metal implants, and put the people down.

"Gord'i no, Gord'i... Gord'i stop. No, Gord'i, NO!" Gord'i, against Master Hou's will hugged him with great force, making several cracking noises. Everyone around was laughing.

"Umm...Gord'i." Gord'i heard a tiny voice. He looked around and saw a small girl in front of him. Not knowing what she wanted Gord'i picked her up and held her out in front of him.

"I made this for you." And she held out a small toy of Gord'i made from cloth, sticks, a rock, and a purple marble. Gord'i put the girl down and gently took the toy from her. On the back there was a tag, Gord'i took the tag and read it, ' _To our hero, and our best friend. Gord'i'_ Gord'i saw that on the hand it said "press me" and so he did. When he did, the toy started to play the music from his music box. Gord'is eye widened, he looked at the girl, picked her up, and for the rest of the party carried her around everywhere.

"Now we need to give Grund'i his present." The girl said pointing to a large cloth sheet covering something. When Gord'i walked over to it he put the girl down and tried to imagine what it could be.

"Take the cloth off, Gord'i." The girl said poking his leg. Gord'i did as she said and pulled the cloth off to reveal a large statue of Grund'i in a heroic pose.

"I didn't make this one, but my daddy did." Then Master Hou came and picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Grund'i looked at the statue and made the same pose that the statue made and then he started to flex, and it made Gord'i laugh.

Gord'i heard a scream come from the town and ran over to it. When he got there everyone was in a circle around a small creature at least two feet tall, it had red eyes, a miner helmet, a small dirty coat, with three finger mittens, and a pickaxe, and he was dancing to the music in a funny manner.

"What is that thing? Gord'i get rid of it." a woman said. When she said that the creature stopped dancing and turned towards the woman, and started talking in a weird language.

"Oiy, ech an oopy tan kru, vik tanga tie pupit." Gord'i made a hum, the creature stopped yelling and walked over to Gord'i and started to make clicking noises, as it did its eyes started to fade and come back. Gord'i started to respond in a similar way, but instead of clicks Gord'i hummed like always. When they were done the creature saluted Gord'i and went back into the hole it came out of.

"What is it Gord'i?" Master Hou asked still with his daughter on his shoulders. Gordi reached his hand out, and clouds filled the sky, right above him, a small twister started to form. From the center of the twister dropped a large golden hammer. Just before it hit the ground Gord'i caught it, and propped it on his shoulder. Master Hou put his daughter down telling her to go home, after which lightning started to flow through his arms

"So what are we facing here Gord'i?" Just as he asked that, the gates to the town exploded open, and a very large, very intimidating man stepped through. He had white hair, a red headband, bandages on his feet and hands, baggie and ripped jeans, no shirt, and a large backpack.

"Is there a man named Hou here?" He said with a deep raspy voice.

"Yeah that's me. Who's asking?" Hou said with anger on his face.

"My name is Riker. And I am your cousin." he said pointing at Hou

"That's not possible. I killed my family... to save my home."

"That's why I'm here. My father hated your father due to what he had become, and what he did to the rest of the family. For decades we thought of how we would bring him down. But then, we get word that he was killed by his son. With his bare hands, he took down his entire empire. With this information our organization shut down and we lived our lives. All but me. My father hated this man and I trained so hard to help him. I didn't know what to do. So, I said that I would find this man who achieved our goals before us." He started walking towards Hou. Hou got into a stance getting ready for anything, and Gord'i moved in front of him a little.

"And I would join _his_ cause." He said extending his arm for a handshake. Hou looked at him for a few seconds, then he stood up straight, and cautiously shook Riker's hand.

"I have another question." Riker asked still shaking hands with Hou.

"What is that thing?" He asked pointing to Gord'i.

"This is my friend, Gord'i. 5th son of the Moon and Earth, The youngest of 4 other Giants larger than mountains. When they die they turn into planets. But Gord'i and Grund'i here are going to live forever." Hou said patting Gord'i on the back

"Who's Grund'i?" Riker asked. As he did The sky became dark, except directly above him, it was red. He looked up and saw a massive red circle above the clouds, and it was connected to a much more massive purple monster.

"Oh my, he is large. But why is, Gord'i right? Why is Gord'i much smaller then, uh. Grund'i?" he asked with hesitation.

"Each giant is made of some sort of element on the planet. Gord'i is made of clouds and lives in the sky so that his size won't hurt anyone. And he makes copies, or clones of himself so that he can be with us. And then these copies stay with whoever he wants them to stay with until that person dies, and they will go to the real Gord'i and tell him about how they lived. And every little detail that happened so he can feel the experience of living with the people he cares about." Hou explained to Riker.

"Wow. That's pretty amazing. So basicly he plays God?"

"No. Don't say that. Gord'i doesn't like it when people compare him to God. Gord'i thinks God is stronger then him... but that's not true." Hou whispered in Rikers ear.

"Actually now that you're with us, you might get a Gord'i of your own." As Hou said that the clouds started to move above Grund'i in a vortex motion. They formed a large dark cloud. The clouds start flashing and booming with thunder and lightning. And in the clouds among the flashing a large image is revealed. It had what looked like wings, and a large, long, and sharp horn on the front of its face. It looked like it was smashing a hammer on an anvil. Every time he brought the hammer down upon the anvil the lightning flashed, and the thunder boomed louder. After about 5 or 6 swings, it stopped, and at the bottom of the cloud an eye the size of Grund'is, but it was purple. And from it shot a beam of light. At the center of the light there was another Gord'i, that landed right behind Riker. Right after Gord'i landed a hammer fell down, Gord'i caught it and rested it on his shoulder. And he waved happily.

 **Into Darkness you shall fall.**

 **The Darkness comes** **IT COMES FOR ALL.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **BEGINNING OF EVIL**

Rikers backpack started to move and shuffle around, and made muffled sounds.

"Oh yeah." Riker gently set the pack down and began to unzip it. When he did, it collapsed. There was nothing inside, but a girl. She is around 4 feet, 5 inches tall, wearing a blue hoodie, loose jeans, and she also had bandages on her hands and feet with no shoes on. She was rubbing her eyes, and yawning.

"Why did you have a girl in your backpack?" Hou asked with concerned eyes. (Õ-Õ)

"Well I wasn't going to carry her in my arms the whole time, there was some climbing involved in getting here." He said while lifting the girl up and taking the backpack out from underneath her.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Hou said with the same expression, and tone of voice.

"Oh well she got tired so I started to carry her. Then when I found out there were mountains, I got a backpack and whenever she got tired I would put her in here."

"But... who is she?" Hou asked again.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is my daughter, Tori." Riker said as he gestured towards the girl. She opened the eye she wasn't rubbing, then stopped rubbing and looked at everyone. She looked at Riker and asked him with the most; gentle, most calm, and most beautiful voice anyone has ever heard.

"Are we there?" She asked.

"Yes honey we're here." Riker said calmly. She looked back at the people and then Hou.

"WOO! Oh my gosh finally, we've been walking like, forever!" She jumped up exploding with life completely changing her attitude.

"You must be be Hou, right?" She asked quickly appearing in front of Hou almost knocking Gord'i over. The second Gord'i walked up from behind her and made a very strange computer noise. He lifted her up, and turned her around to look at her.

"Uhh... what is this thing and what is it doing?" she asked worried like. Then a light shot from Gord'is eye, dashing across her body then finally stopping at her eyes, the light grew and intensified. Gord'is eye went black, he went limp and dropped Tori back on her feet. His eye turned purple again, and he started to move. The Original Gord'i walked up to the new Gord'i, and they looked each other in the eye. Again they projected light into their eyes. In the same manner they went black and limp. Then they came back.

"Okay seriously, what are they, and what are they doing?" she asked.

Hou walked up to her pulling Gord'is head down to his. "Well little lady, this is my friend, Gord'i. 5th son of the Moon and Earth, The youngest of 4 other Giants larger than mountains. When they die they turn into planets. But Gord'i and Grund'i here are going to live forever."

"You don't have to explain it again, I'll tell her later." Riker said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh no it's fine, I love bragging about Gord'i, everyone here does. Right Everyone!?" Hou turned around to the crowd of people behind him and shouted. Only one person responded, but not the way He hoped for.

"What's that thing?!" A man yelled at the front of the crowd pointing at the gate that used to be there. Standing at the gate was a pitch black creature with yellow circle eyes and a jagged jack-o-lantern smile on his face, and tentacles all over it's back.

"You just might get to see his power." Hou said turning his head towards the creature.

"It comes for all." the creature said with a very distorted voice.

"Gord'i, well, Gord'is? Get ready!" Hou shouted to the now two Gord'is.

"It comes for all." The creature said again, as he put his hand on the city wall, walking into the city. The wall started to turn black, and dissolve, and the face of the creature appeared all over it.

"The Darkness... The darkness, comes...I come, For all!" The creature said lunging into the town. All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, both Gord'is appeared next to the creature crushing it between their hammers. The force of them moving almost destroyed 3 buildings, and the wall went flying. When the Hammers collided, it made a great crackle of thunder.

"What the hell was that?" Riker asked with horror on his face.

"That, my friend. Is Gord'i, the Thundersmith." Hou said helping Riker up

 **On that day the angels say**

 **Our war of light** **BEGUN!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **THE THUNDERS ROAR**

"Alright Gord'i now that you killed it, you can go get the wall back!" Hou yelled to Gord'i with a chuckle. But Neither Gord'i moved, and their eyes went red. Gord'i let out some low pitched hums,

"Run..." Both Gord'is said simultaneously. Gord'i spoke english for the first time in his life. Hou was almost too shocked to notice the creature was still alive slowly pushing the Hammers apart. They broke away from the creature, one appeared right in front of the the entire village, put a cloud under everyone, and started to fly up.

"What are you doing Gord'i? Let me help you fight this thing." Hou said running to Gord'i grabbing his head and looking him in the face.

"NO!.." Gord'i said with his eye turning red.

"Is it that bad? Is it really that strong?" Hou asked becoming more frantic.

"Monster, is, scary... Gord'i, not, want, friend, dead." Gord'i said with a very deep voice. Hou looked down and saw Gord'i teleporting around smacking the creature back and forth between himself. But one time the creature grabbed the hammer with it's arms and legs. It stared at Gord'i and began to laugh. Gord'i laughed back. The creatures smile quickly changed to confusion.

Gord'i lifted his hammer to the sky "Mighty...Mallet." And the sky exploded with purple lightning. He lifted the hammer all the way behind him. "Massive...Mallet." The hammer grew 10 times its normal size. With a mighty roar, Gord'i swung the hammer with the creature still on it, and crushed it against the ground. At least 30 different lightning bolts struck the hammer shooting off all over the place like pylons, cutting the ground with extreme heat. Then Grund'i jumped above him and kicked the hammer even harder into the creature. "Durar rakumbi" Grund'i yelled with a mighty voice as he landed.

The entire area, mountains and all, were completely obliterated. The only thing left was Grund'i, Gord'i, and a massive crater where a lake, a town, and mountains used to be.

"You, not, Gord'i friend... So, Gord'i smash you, good." Gord'i said as he put the hammer on his shoulder again. And Grund'i pounded his fists together. In front of them stood the creature. Still with that smile on his face. Heat waves started to flow off of Gord'i, and he started to float. His face started to quiver, and shake. A mouth exploded onto Gordi's face, and blood was flowing down it. His eye turned Blood red, and a white pupil appeared. Gordi's arms and legs exploded with muscles, and his skin turned orange. He started to spin his hammer so fast that it was creating lightning.

"Doorumkire, coro dicichen gron tovik!" (Thunderdrum, 1 thousand handed strike!) "Gon Gon drenik donfifton!" (50,000 pound hammer fist!) Gord'i teleported in front of the creature and the area around it was soon replaced by a thousand large holes, and the creature exploded. Parts of the creature went flying everywhere, but they flew back together and the monster reformed. Gord'i teleported away from the monster, maybe a mile or 2 away. The sky became dark, the monster looked up to see a colossal metal fist plummeting towards him. The creature was crushed under it, the ground shattered and square stone pillars shot from the ground in a wave, Grund'i looked forward to see something, and then ran away. The creature looked at him running away, it smiled and chuckled. It heard a noise behind it, and turned around. Its throat was grabbed and crushed by Gord'i. It grabbed Gordi's arm to remove it, but couldn't make him budge. Gord'i grabbed the head of his hammer and crushed it with ease in his hand. Inside the hammer was a smaller hammer looking like it was made for war. Gord'i pulled the creature towards him and whispered

"Gord'i, not, know you... But Gord'i kill you anyway." With a monstrous voice. Gord'i crushed the creature against the ground, cracking it. He lifted the hammer to the sky towards the moon, and let out a roar that could have been heard around the world. Nothing was happening for a few minutes. Then, the rocks around them started to fly up towards the sky, towards the moon. The moon started to glow extremely bright, and a vibrating noise could be heard all around.

"Galacta! DEKAHMA!" (Galactic! DESTROYER!) A great rainbow beam shot from the moon covering many miles of the earth. The ground beneath Gord'is feet shattered, and his arms grew larger.

"Emphanas kronusqui!" (Planetary annihilation!) Gord'i struck the creature's head with his hammer. The sky was filled with lightning that struck where Gord'i hit. The explosion could be heard around the world. And everyone; Human, angel, demon alike feared the day had come. The day the moon had come to life and struck the earth with light. The day that the giants went, to war.

 **On that day the people say**

 **The Giants went to** **WAR!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **FEAR THE GIANTS**

"What...The Hell... Was that?" Tori said looking down at Gord'i with uncompared horror on her face.

"That. Was only a fraction of the power he contains." Hou said looking down with his own take on the fear everyone else had felt. But his fear was not directed to the strength the Giant possessed, but the power of the creature for Gord'i having to go this far to destroy him. He thought ' _How strong has the world become._ ' He looked over at the Gord'i that had carried them away from the fight. He was adorably playing with a bird.

"How is he that powerful?" Riker asked with the same horror as everyone else. The Gord'i below them let out another mighty roar. A low rumble came from beneath them. The ground started to float up. Large chunks of rock started to connect, and form another giant, it was Gord'is oldest brother Montagn'em. Water started to flow into the crater. A giant tidal wave was seen soaring towards them, to reveal another Giant. It had crab like armor on most of its body, four crab legs, a crab arm, and an anchor with three giant octopus arms wrapped around it. Its head slid out of the armored torso, it was Gord'is brother Krag'os. And from the north a huge gust of freezing wind. Another giant, blue as ice and made of ice, it was Gord'is brother Taib'on. And Grund'i walking back from where he ran off to. The sky started to twist and turn again and from the sky fell the giant that was hitting the anvil, making thunder. It had a long yellow horn curving from the front of his head, over. It had large wing like blades on its back, and a tail. It had one big purple eye, and he looked a bit like Grund'i physically. The Gord'i on the ground turned into clouds and flew up to the town. The two Gord'is looked down at the giants. And the real Gord'i nodded at them. Both the Gord'i clones lifted their hands, and the town started to fly away. They flew for 40 minutes before finally setting down. The two Gord'is fell on their butts and leaned on each other, and the clouds went away. Most of the people went back to their homes like nothing just happened. Others still sat in awe at the Gord'is. Especially Riker, and Tori.

"What is that thing?..How did he do that?" Tori asked, slowly moving behind her dad. Hou ran over to the Gord'i that had kept him from fighting, and kicked him in the face, sending him into a tree.

"Gord'i I said no matter how dangerous, or powerful our enemies might be, that we would fight together!" Hou walked over to the other Gord'i and lifted Gord'is head towards his mouth.

"You might be able to take on the universe by yourself, but you don't have to." Hou calmly said giving Gord'i a hug, then going to help the other Gord'i up and give him a hug. Then Hou heard someone shout from the village.

"Daddy, Gord'i is on the tv!" It was Hou's daughter. Hou ran over to his house and looked on the tv. The news was showing clips of hundreds of Gord'is flying through the sky, and large stone golems marching slowly to every city on Earth.

"Gord'i, what's going on?!" Hou shouted as he ran back outside. He looked up and saw thousands of Gord'is flying overhead. They were all flying towards a large plume of smoke.

"This time I'm helping you!" Hou yelled pointing at Gord'i.

"Daddy there is something else on the tv!" Hou's daughter yelled again. Hou ran back inside,and was followed by Riker, Tori, and one of the Gord'is.

" _We're getting word on the situation now. Breaking news. 4 major cities have been destroyed, Chicago, New York, Washington, and San Francisco, have been completely engulfed in flames. What?... Ok, This just in we're receiving a transmission from someone. "_ **I** s it on? Are you sure because last time you said it was, and we had to start all over! SO WHEN YOU SAY IT'S ON, IT BETTER BE FUCKING ON OR WE'RE GOING TO!.. What?... We are?... Oh... echm... People of Earth. I am, the lord of Hell, most of you know me, but some others still need help believing. My name is MADNESS. And I am the one who destroyed your homes and cities. For too long has your filthy race been in control of this planet, stayed at the top of the chain. And since I'm not one for monologues, I'll make this quick. In three days, if the human race doesn't change and stop all of its war, crime, destruction of the environment, and the mass population problems, like we didn't have enough of you things crawling around with your false belief of a greater purpose to life. Then me and my brothers will be forced to end your disgusting... What does the blinking mea..."" And the video ended. The reporter was silent, and the world went silent. Then the video came back on.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T FIX THIS DAMN THING THEN... ALRIGHT WELL IT BETTER STAY ON BECAUSE IF IT DOESN'T THEN YOUR HEAD IS MINE DO YOU UNDERSTAND. If you think your heros can still save you then you are mistaken." As he said that, pictures of dead Gord'is and the rock golems covering the ground. There were pictures of a golden city on fire, with winged people hung by their throats everywhere. There was a picture with large white bird wings that were bleeding, with red bloody text in between them saying 'I see no God here!'

"So keep praying, people of Earth. So I can watch your hope die with you." everybody went silent. The two Gord'is went outside, and their eyes turned red. They started to walk in a circle around each other. They ran at each other and started smacking their heads together, and gave out a roar. Above them the sky started to turn dark, and turn. Giant Gord'i fell from the sky right outside the town, his eye was red too. He let out a much louder roar than the other two did. From the sky fell eight more smaller Gord'is on clouds with drums circling the two from before, and a lightning bolt struck them.

"What are they doing!?" Tori yelled shielding her eyes from the light.

"They are starting to piss me off." Hou said to himself but loud enough for Riker and Tori to hear.

"He is giving them the power of a god. Gord'i found a way to take peoples souls, good or bad, and put them into gems to make himself stronger. And he is giving two to each of them." He said staring into the light not flinching or blinking. Then the light stopped. All of the Gord'is flew away, except the first two. One Gord'i was normal and looked no different. But the other Gord'i was bigger, he had four arms with three fingers on each hand, pads that looked like paws on each hand. White flowing hair made of clouds, fire that looked like fur on his shoulders and upper back, red skin, a smaller purple eye with a pupil and black lines in the shape of an x around it, a mouth like a chinese demon. For a weapon, instead of a hammer he had a large pillar made of solid gold, and he had pants and sandals on. But he was still fat.

The devil slithered and spoke with a hiss

"You can't even be saved by death's sweet **BLISS"**

 **Chapter 5**

 **DEAD MANS LOVE**

"What happened to him? Why do weird things keep happening around them?!" Tori yelled again. The normal Gord'i walked over to Tori and handed her a small silver gem, then he gave Riker a larger yellow gem. Gord'i picked up a rock and crushed it in his hand and gestured toward the gems. Riker looked at Tori and crushed the gem in his hand, and a yellow glowing dust went up his arm and went into his eyes and mouth, and his whole body stared to glow brightly. He fell to one knee and went back to normal. Tori took her gem and crushed it too, the same thing happened but hers was silver, and metal covered her entire body inside, and out, cloths and hair, everything.

"Tori!" Riker started to run towards her but he collapsed again. His hands started to glow, and his vision was going yellow. Gord'i grabbed him and gently placed him on the ground on his back and forced his arms down, and kept them there. Riker leaned his head back to see Tori. she was still covered in metal. He looked back up at Gord'i and Hou.

"He's still resisting, we need to put him out." as he was saying that a light purple hole opened behind them and a man with very dark purple crystal skin almost pitch black, a pure white; trench coat, classy shoes, fancy pants, top hat, cane, and fancy gloves. He was floating upside down out of the portal with his legs crossed and a big smile on his face.

"We need to knock him out so his body can accept the soul." Hou said holding down Riker's head

"Then let's let him sleep!" The man put his hand in front of Riker's face closing it making a fist, and Riker passed out.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Hou demanded to the man.

"Oh my deepest apologies. My name is Master Masterful. You have taken the liberty of calling me Who. I like that name very much, so I would like to thank you for that." Who stopped floating and landed on his feet, he was a giant of a man he was the size of a 2 story building. He took his hat off and gave a bow.

"Why are you here?" Hou demanded again.

"My friend there is no need to get so worked up. I'm just here to return something that still puzzles me on how it got into my home." Who turned around and snapped his fingers, and a man fell from nowhere. He had a brown trench coat, gold and white gauntlets, a single gold and white piece of armor on his right shoulder, grey jeans, white and gold armor on his feet, and in his hand was a large silver sword. On his back was large, beautiful, white bird wings. They could not see his face because he was wearing a helmet.

"Only people with great strength of the mind can open the door to my home, so It still is questioned by the few who can on how he got... Well what do we have here?" He stopped and turned towards Gord'i with an even bigger smile and wide eyes.

"You are something special. One day, I see. You will have great power..." He stopped smiling. "And even greater pain..." A tear rolled down his face. "One day Gord'i. You will feel more pain than you ever have before, and your rage will tear this world apart. And when you do, the world will know, the rage of a giant is not something to take lightly... Well, I've already spoken to much, Gord'i. I will be seeing you very soon. And Hou, enjoy the time you get to spend with your family. The cosmos has chosen its fate for you, and the only thing it needs now is Time to carry out its tasks, spend yours well." And with a wink, he was gone, as if he never existed. Riker stopped glowing and was unconscious, Tori went back to normal and was asleep on the ground, and now there was an angel they didn't know with them, also passed out. Gord'i went over, picked them all up and carried them all into Hou's House. Hou looked over at the red, four armed Gord'i who was sitting on top of his gold pillar.

"You know, so you don't get confused when someone calls your name we should call you something other than Gord'i, like a nickname." Hou said walking towards him.

"My name is Gen." It said still sitting on his pillar.

"Well ok then, Gen, that's a mighty fine name for you." Hou said putting his hands in his pockets.

Several Hours passed before Riker had woken up. He looked around the room. He saw two other beds. Both of which were empty. He heard a loud noise come from outside. When he got to the front door he looked out and saw Tori standing in the middle of town with a large group of people. Tori looked over at him and waved.

"Hey dad, check this out." When she said that The angel flew at her with his sword out pointing at Tori ready to impale her.

"TORI LOOK OUT!" with a blinding light and in the blink of an eye he tackled the angel and pinned him to the ground. Riker's body had physically changed his skin was a darkened gold with black tattoos going all over his body, his hair turned grey and grew down his back, his eyes and lips turned blood red and his teeth grew and became as sharp as knives, his upper body and arms grew, and steam started to jet out of his body. He punched the ground near his head and roared in his face.

"Who are you!?" Riker yelled at the man's face.

"I am Arbitus. And I am the last angel." He said calmly to Riker. "Angel gaze." and he shot a beam of energy into Rikers face, that made Riker stumble off of him. Arbitus got up and looked but, Riker was gone. Everyone started to panic and run away. Gord'i and Hou were just sitting there doing nothing, and Gen was still sitting on his pillar.

"Where did he go?" Arbitus asked.

"Sonic Art: Rokuougan!" He heard Riker yell from behind him. Arbitus turned around and saw Riker with his hands at his sides. They were vibrating violently. Riker threw his fists forward to strike.

"Gen." Hou said still leaning against a building not moving. Gen grunted. And like nothing happened, Gen had switched spots with Arbitus, he had his hands open in an x formation.

"Doorumkire: GoroGoro Tydeshi!"( Thunderdrum: Cross repel! ) Riker shot a big bolt of sound at Gen. It hit the pads on his hands, and it shot back into four other bolts. Riker's eyes widened and was sent flying. "Doorumkire: Shigei tomoron puchtiuf hammar indiondin tydeshi!" (Thunderdrum: piston punch rocket hammer hands repel!) Gen put his hands behind his back. His arms, from his elbows down to his hands, increased in size massively. He appeared in front of Riker as he was still flying. Gen put his upper right arm on his lower right arm. With the upper arm he made a fist, and with his lower hand he had his hand open with his upper fist directly behind it. Gen reeled back both arms as Riker flew closer to him "Doorumkire: Tintin darink vast bon ronim KIRE!" ( Thunderdrum: 500 caliber bunker breaker blast, FIRE! ) Gen threw his arms forward with great force into Riker's face. Riker disappeared, and Gen was thrown backwards almost twenty feet, from the force of the impact. Back in town everyone was still reacting to Riker appearing behind Arbitus so quickly. Gord'i quickly appeared in the center of town with his hands up, large clouds started to form around his hands. Riker appeared in the clouds, sending Gord'i back a little. Riker wasn't breathing, Gord'i put Riker down on the ground and he sucked in a big gasp of air and started coughing.

"What the hell... Was.. That for?" Riker said trying to catch his breath.

"Well we would have asked you to stop, but you seemed really hell bent on 'Crush first, Ask questions later' so I got Gen to break up the horse play between children." Hou said standing over him with his arms crossed. Gen appeared behind him with his golden pillar, making a huge gust of wind.

Riker started to slowly get up "And what the hell is with him teleporting around? Is there anything this guy can't do?"

"Yeah actually. He can't teleport. When he does that it's not him teleporting, it's him running. Gord'i moves as fast as negative matter, he's basically moving on a tidal wave of space." Hou reached down to help Riker up.

"Well why did you stop me from saving my daughter?"

"Because she was fine! The stones we gave you had the powers of Gods in them. When you crushed them you got their powers. And now her skin can no longer be pierced by anything sharp, and when she wants to she can turn her body into metal. You got the powers of light" Hou exclaimed. Then, eerie music started to play on what sounded like a church organ.(misery of hell, contemplation of Earth, Davy Jones) A laugh can be heard under all the sound, and a voice.

"Rise from your grave, and obey my words." Skeletal hands started to burst from the ground around the outside of the town near the forest. And from the forest, black mist started to shroud the ground. More skeletons followed the black mist as it tried to enter the town, they were stopped by a barrier. They were punching it, and smashing their heads against it trying to get through.

"Don't worry, they're not getting through that anytime soon." Hou said crossing his arms. From the smoke appeared a very large man, he was 10 to 15 feet tall. He was wearing a large white coat, with black fur on the collar and sleeves. His sleeves were waving in the wind, along with the bottom of his jacket He was wearing a silver helmet with a horrifying smile on it. His jacket opened and out reached an armored hand. He put his hand to the barrier and more black smoke came out of his hand. But he still didn't break through. His jacket flew open, on his side was a massive sword. He pulled it out, and stabbed it right through the barrier. He reached his other hand in through the hole, and pulled it apart like tearing through paper. He stepped into the town, and put his sword away. Everywhere he stepped, the grass died.

"What a lovely town you have. How long has this town existed?" He said with a deep, but welcoming voice. He kept walking till he reached Gord'i and Hou. The man leaned down to stare them in the face. "How many people have you met in your life?" The man asked Gord'i. "Gord'i friends, with... everyone." "How many of them do you think will remember you when you're gone?" The man said pulling a sword out from The blackness of the inner part of his cape. "Nobody, forget Gord'i." "If that's the case... You will make a mighty trophy... ON MY WALL!" The man lunged at Gord'i with his sword, but Hou lunged back at the man and punched him in the face. "THUNDERDRUM: Rocket punch!" When Hou's fist hit the man's face Hou's fist shot out of his arm like a piston, and sent the man flying back

"If you want him... You'll have to go through me." Hou said reloading his fist into its socket, his mechanical eye shining red like a laser pointer, and lightning surging through his body. Riker changed into his monster form again pounded his fists together and gave out a large roar. Tori unwrapped the bandages from her arms to reveal fox tattoos running up her arms to her shoulders, down to her hands. The tattoos started to come off of her and become fire around her hands. at the same time her arms became metal, and she got into a boxing stance. Arbitus Threw his sword into the air, cracked his neck, and when the sword came back down he caught it and spun it around him.

"You call that a punch?" The man said picking himself off the ground. "Which of you wants to die first?" He started walking towards them with his sword drawn. He stopped moving when he saw Tori.

"Hmm. Maybe not?" He put his sword away and pulled out a horn and blew into it. All of the skeletons ignited, turned into pure fire and charged Gord'i, Gen, Hou, Arbitus, and Riker, but they didn't charge Tori. The man walked towards Tori and sat down in front of her, he didn't make any violent movements towards her.

"You are very beautiful." He said to Tori. Tori jumped up at him and threw her fist at his face, with the fire making the shape of a fox's head. She punched the man, but he didn't even flinch.

"You know? My Mother was an angel." The man kept talking. And Tori kept punching him in the face.

"When I first saw you I thought you were an angel. Are you?" Tori only got angrier and only hit harder.

"What do you think about being my queen?" he asked leaning in closer to her.

"SHUT UP!" Tori yelled with all her anger as her arm swept in from the left and palmed the man in the face denting his armor, and knocking him down. Both of Tori's arms became completely engulfed in flames and the base of her hair slowly started to become fire as well. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! Open your mouth again? And I break your jaw off you freak!" Tori yelled as she grabbed the man's head and readied another punch. She went to punch him again but a large red hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. She started to scream.

"Tori!" Riker jumped past all the fire creatures and tried to get her free. A large dragon like creature stepped from a flaming door, took in a massive breath of air that made his chest expand, and shot out a massive fireball. It hit Riker directly in the head, and exploded. The explosion took out a large area of land, including the town completely disintegrating it along with everyone who lived there including Hou's daughter. The monster then grabbed Tori's head and lifted her up. The monster had two thumbs on both hands, wings on his back, it had gold plates running up his arms and legs, it had 7 horns on its head and 6 eyes, and its skin was over 700c. Tori continued to scream.

"What was that word? What did you just call him?" He said pulling her closer to him while still screaming.

"Freak!.. That's what you said is it not? That's what you called him."

"Madness... Stop!" From a black cloud of smoke where the giant man fell, appeared a normal sized man. He had a brown leather jacket, black jeans, and brown fingerless leather gloves, he had a mask that looked like a skull, and long grey hair.

"Keep this one alive for me... Please?" The man said picking himself up off the ground. Madness looked at him and dropped Tori who was now unconscious.

"Ok fine you can have her. But if she says that word one more time, I will cut off her head, and keep her alive so I can force her to watch as rip out her organs and turn her into a rug so I can wipe my dirty ass feet on her. K bud?" He kicked Tori over to the man and opened a flaming door out of nowhere. But before he could walk through a large golden pillar came out the smoke of the old town, and hit Madness in the face. "Wait what?" The door disappeared and something jumped out of the smoke with a trail covering it.

"Wrell, Thish ish new." Madness said with the thing still on his face.

"Doorumkire: GoroGoro Tydeshi!" Gen was revealed from the hazy shroud. He palmed the pillar further into Madnesses face.

"Neeko, Get your new girlfriend out of here. I'll take care of demon Donkey Kong here." Madness said forming a sword of fire out of thin air.

"Kana gon tirak vin moloro!" (return the girl to me or we will be forced to end you both!) Gen said in the language of giants.

"How dare you insult my mother! I'LL KILL YOU!" Madness yelled with his muscles exploding with size.

"Madness how do you know what he's saying?" Neeko pointed out as he picked Tori up and held her in his arms. But Madness was already to angry to care.

"Goddamnit you idiot." Neeko rolled his eyes and turned around to leave, but instead turned right into a large yellow ball. Neeko looked up and he saw Gord'i waving at him.

"Gord'i need her back." Gord'i said pointing at Tori.

"Uh, sorry to say big guy but she's coming with me." He said as calm like as he could.

"Then Gord'i gonna have fun." Gord'i said with a chuckle, and lifting his hammer over his head. Two of the small creatures from before with the pickaxes burst from under Neeko, grabbed Tori, and ran for it. Neeko looked back up at Gord'i

"Mega...Mallet." his hammer grew 50 times its normal size. With great force and a mighty roar Gord'i threw the hammer over his shoulder, and crushed Neeko under it. Or so he thought.

On wings of fire the devil soars

He makes his way towards heavens DOORS.

 **Chapter 6**

 **ON WINGS OF FIRE**

Gord'i saw that the hammer did not touch the ground. All he saw was a blue glow from under the hammer. It was Madness. He caught the hammer and forced it up by jetting fire at it.

"Now would be a good time... To go get your new pet back... Let me handle this." The hammer went back to normal and Gord'i appeared above Madness ready to attack, with Gen running in from behind. Oh they are, are they? Wait what? How did you..? Oh no no no don't break character now you knew this would happen, now tell them what I did because it was awesome. DO IT! Ok well I don't know how you got here, but anyways. Madness went down on one knee and punched the ground sending out a wave of fire knocking them back. Master Hou was standing over the ashes of what used to be his house that had his daughter in it. He put his hands in the ashes and grabbed two handfuls. He started to cry into the ashes that he can no longer tell if it was the house, or the remains of his daughter. He shouted out in rage as he remembered his daughter. His arm opened up to reveal a blue gem, he grabbed it, and crushed it in his hand and the sky became black and started to spin and light up with lightning.

"I didn't see this on the news." Madness said looking to the sky.

"Now that's weird. It smells like there is something very holy here." Madness said turning his attention away from the storm.

"That would be I Knave!" Arbitus yelled jumping from the smoke with his sword ready to impale Madness.

"No." Madness stood motionless and sent Arbitus soaring by slapping him with his tale. Madness looked back at the sky and a tornado in the shape of a man had formed. "Well thanks asshole you made me miss it!" Madness yelled at Arbitus. The tornado took a step towards Madness and all the smoke started to get sucked up. "It's about time, I needed a power up." The tornado got down on one knee, it's hand became lightning and it flashed towards Madness.

"Nice. Very nice..." Madness said while squatting down.

"But you forgot one thing..." In the palms of his hands sparks started to flicker, and his smile faded, his muscles exploding in size once more.

"I am fire itself!" His fists shot up like pistons and began to jet out a plume of dark blue fire. Almost as if his very fists became space shuttle engines, taking off for flight.

"Burner Blitz: Destroyer Ultimate!" A massive blue beam of fire shot out of his hands. The beam shot through the monster lighting the sky on fire. The entire area became red.

"I have destroyed heaven, and slain the gods themselves with my bare hands. If you think you are stronger than them, then I honor you. But if you are stronger than them, then you better stop me from what I'm about to do. Because If I do this, there is a 99% chance you won't survive" Madness extended his wings and fire started to emit out of them like a jet, and he started to soar for the burning sky.

"Don't let him touch fire! If he does then he will kill us all!" Arbitus shouted to everyone. But the only person that can do anything was him. Everyone else was unconscious. Arbitus started to fly after Madness but it was too late he was already at the clouds.

"I soar on wings of fire. I fly higher and higher. If you survive then you will learn. If you play with fire, you, will. Burn!" The fire started to move towards Madness like a magnet.

"Draconi ras vakran, borg Darukmas terril!" (No more with sunshine. I come for you!) When Madness touched the fire, it all was pulled towards him in an instant and was absorbed into his body.

"No!" Arbitus flew at him with his sword ready to strike. But when he got closer, a large ball of fire fell towards the earth like a meteor. Arbitus still flew at it. He extended his sword to strike the ball, but his sword instantly melted and four massive hands made of magma came from the ball and grabbed Arbitus.

"I die for a holy cause, monster." He said now plummeting toward the ground with Madness. His armor started to melt and his clothes started to burn and his skin started to turn black and burn away.

"No. You will die, but you will spend eternity screaming in pain for me. In HELL!" A monstrous head appeared from the fire. A face that has haunted even some of the most powerful men in history. Made of magma, massive flaming wings appeared from the fire and revealing a horrific flaming monstrosity. The last thing most men see before they die. The face of true dread. The face of the devil. The thought of being tortured for eternity. Alone forever.

"I die for hope!" Arbitus forced out of his mouth as his last words.

"Then you die for nothing. You're a speck amongst kings. And the last thing you hear will be my voice." They hit the ground with an explosion. And all that was left of Arbitus was a puff of ash. Madness rose up from the flames, and gave out a roar that made the sky turn red and the mountains explode like volcanoes with magma and smoke.

"I am fire..." He said lifting one of his right hands to the sky.

"All of those who have wronged me will feel my wrath..." The sky started to rain meteors. As soon as they entered the atmosphere they also grew wings of fire.

"...And may the days burn with my rage and hate..." He then lifted all of his hands to the sky, and a massive moon sized meteor came hurtling towards the plant.

"...And may the world find peace through the ashes of the old. That we of cinder may find peace among the corpses of those who have harmed us. May the people of this planet remember the day that has finally come..." He took his hands and slammed them on the ground.

"...The world eater Titan will set you free from your evil bonds the human have bestowed upon you!" the meteor was about to enter the atmosphere, when all of a sudden, with a flash of blue and yellow, the world became dark. Madness looked up and saw a massive yellow creature with a horn on his head, wing like blades on his back, a single purple eye, and a massive silver hammer resting on its shoulders. It was Gord'i. He looked up at the meteor and back down at Madness. He lifted his finger and waved it back and forth. He looked back at the meteor and readied a swing. When the meteor came close, Gord'i swung his hammer with great force, completely obliterating it.

"No! How could this happen? What is this thing?!" Madness started to panic as his plan had been crushed right in front of him. Then from behind, Madness felt a Jolt of pain on his spine, he was sent flying into a mountain face first. He bursted from the mountain with a flaming sword in each hand and his wings ignited again. He looked for what hit him, that's when, with a flare of yellow light, he was hit in the face further into the mountain. Madness looked back and saw a human looking Gord'i with no horn and a cape. He somewhat resembled superman. He was in a fighting stance and ready to go. Madness lunged at him with a sword. Gord'is arms lit up with lightning and he threw a punch at Madness.

"Doorumkire: ChiGun Boroton." (Thunderdrum: Megaton Punch.) Gord'i punched right through Madness' sword shattering it, and punched Madness' hand Blowing his arm clean off. From just the sheer force of the punch blew a hole in the mountain, and the sky faded back to normal. Madness didn't really respond much to his arm being punched off. He just closed his eyes, and let out a big sigh.

"...Ow. You know that's really freakin rude do you know how long it'll take for me to recove- OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT?" Madness tried to get Gord'i to look away but it didn't work, Gord'i remained in the same battle stance, and a new arm shot out of where Madness' old arm was.

"Now about that whole punching me out of that state thing, I'm going to let it slide for the following reasons." At that moment, a massive black sword stabbed through his chest. Gord'is eye went black, and his body went limp. He was lifted and thrown to reveal a black knight with a black cape.

"And that's about all the reasons I can think of. It's about time you showed up in the story Corruption." Madness said getting up off the ground

"Madness I'm getting sick of having to save you over and over again from your own stupidity." Corruption said with an evil metallic voice

"Yeah whatever. How's Neeko?"

"He got home, and he brought a girl with him?"

"Yeah Romeo found Juliet, but this time she was punching him in the face." They spoke for a few minutes before the top of the mountain was torn off by Gord'i.

"And that's our que!" Madness Grabbed Corruption and with a burst of fire, they vanished. Gord'i smashed the bottom half of the mountain with the upper half. Gord'i let out a roar, and pounded his chest.

"Damnit Madness how am I supposed to get power from ashes?!" The Black creature from before that Gord'i thought he killed had watched the battle unfold in front of him. Another head grew on one of his tentacles and whispered something in his ear and made a gesture to the caped Gord'i that had died in the mountain. It was now in the open, lying dead.

"You don't say? And it was beating Madness? You're right. It will be a mighty fine substitute." It ran from the tree line over to the body and wrapped its tentacles around the body.

"Your life is done, giant. I have no quarrel with you. But the humans will die If it's by me or someone else. And your strength will fuel the fire to end them. You may rest now." The creature started to eat the body whole. More tentacles came from the monster as it started to pull the body in. Once it finished eating the body, more tentacles exploded from its back and it grew red glowing claws.

"The Darkness grows." The creature's voice changed. It shot its tentacles into the ground and the ground started to turn black, the surrounding forest became enveloped in a black shroud. The giant Gord'i saw this, grabbed everyone, and ran.

A tear fell from the devil's eye

"I didn't know that demons CRY?"

 **Chapter 7**

 **EVEN DEMONS CRY**

Tori awakens to find herself in a, wha... Hey what are you? Don't worry I've got this. The story's focused on us now so I'll tell it ok. Go take a nap or something... But. But I... No no, Go on. Ok I'm going to be taking over with the narration for us from now on ok guys. Now... Where was he. Ah, here we go chapter 7, even demons cry. HM!.. Tori awakens to find herself in a room with nothing but a small fire in the center of the room. Tori tried to stand but her legs wouldn't move. She looked down at her feet, and they were glowing red like heated metal. She looked back at the flame, and noticed that it was a living thing Its eyes were dark like charcoal, four little fire ball hands and feet that were floating near the flame, and the hands were holding two sticks. The flame was so small it could be held in her palms

"Woah jeez!" She flew back against the wall, and the little flame got scared, hugged both sticks, and ran to another corner of the room hiding behind the sticks like a shield, it closed its eyes and started to quiver.

"Hey wait I'm sorry. Come back. Please I'm sorry, really." Tori reached her hand out apologetically. The little flame opened one eye to look at her, he saw her hand sticking out. He opened both eyes and slowly started to lurk over to her. He held one hand out to touch hers like he was afraid it would hurt her, but when the flame touched her hand, her hand turned to metal. The little flames expression changed from scared to intrigued. It put the sticks down and climbed onto her hand. The flame was cool and Tori didn't feel a thing. The flame sat down on her hand and started to pat it to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. The flame looked Tori in the face and spoke.

"You're not one of them." it spoke in a very soft whisper.

"One of who?" Tori said moving the flame closer to her.

"Those scary monsters." The flame said curling up with fear.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." Tori said picking up the sticks and handing them to the flame. The flame opened up again and grabbed one of the sticks and gently put it in his face, and the stick started to burn away, then he did it to the other stick.

"Do you think you can help me with my legs? I can't move them." The flame got up and gave a little salute.

"You are the cutest little thing I have ever met." Tori said putting the little flame down. The flame gave out a child like laugh.

"Ok, I'll get my Daddy" he said walking towards the door.

"But aren't we locked in here?" The flame knocked on the door.

"Wait why would he be outside?" The door opened just a crack and Tori only saw a hellish smile.

"No get away from the door!" Tori yelled to the little flame. The door opened slowly and a very handsome red dragon thingy stepped through the door. That's not what it says! Read it right. Uh, Ok, Fine. The door opened slowly and from the crack Madness' head appeared

"What?.. Oh there you are bud, how's it going?" Madness said picking up the little flame and putting him on his head. Tori started to drag herself over to the corner farthest away from the door.

"I made friends with the really nice monster lady, but when she held me she wasn't hurt, she only looks like a human monster but, she's really nice. Oh and she wants to know if we can help her legs work." The flame said Pointing at Tori.

"Well...Ok, but she has to promise not to punch daddy in the face okay?" Madness said putting down the little flame. He walked over to Tori and jumped on her knee.

"My daddy said, that. He will fix your legs, if, you promise not to beat him up!"

"...Fine, ok." Tori said disapprovingly.

"Great!" Madness yelled with excitement. As Madness yelled, the door opened to reveal Neeko.

"What? Madness I told you to leave her alone!" Neeko yelled angrily at Madness shoving him out the door.

"But I've never met a human I usually just kill them. I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS! Who Invented the word, word without having the word, word? What does it feel like to poo? What's a sex? Ow hey, WAIT!" Madness started spewing questions as Neeko pushed him out the door.

"Just give me a minute." Neeko turned towards her and was actually surprised to see that Tori was laughing with the small flame in her arms laughing with her at the scene before them. Neeko finally got Madness out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that. He's mentally seven." Neeko said moving towards Tori and sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry I had to kidnap you. But it was the only way I could talk to you without any interruptions." Neeko said as calmly as he could.

"My father will save me, and when he does, he will take you and your friends down."

"They're not my friends... They're my brothers." Tori looked at Neeko with a confused look

"We do what we do to protect ourselves, and every other living thing that you call demons, from the onslaught of man." Madness said opening the door

"You see something that doesn't look like you, and you just want to get rid of it. By killing it, or worse. For years humans have killed things like us." Madness walked into the room and took the flame and held him in his arms

"We didn't always look the way we do now, or act this way either. Our mother was an angel. We were born in heaven raised by our mother for years. Nobody liked us. They made fun of us and our mother."

"Madness had it the worst."

"Because I was red and had a tail. They didn't understand what I was, so they made fun of me. I would always get in fights. But no matter what we or anyone did to us. Our mother loved us. But... But one day... Some men took our mother into the streets and beat her. Because of us. That's when it happened. We changed into monsters and murdered the men. Our mother laid there almost dead. We went over and held her in our arms. Her last words that she forced out of her mouth were..." Madness stopped and a tear rolled down his face.

"...The last thing...She said, was... _I love you._.. She was the only one who loved us, and she died for it. We just sat there holding her, waiting for her to wake up, but she never did. Some guards came by and saw what we did, and we were banished from heaven. We tried to seek refuge in the cities of man. But when they saw what we were, they shot at us, and threw objects, and called us the same things the angels called us. Monster, Mutant, Demon,.. Freak... We ran from them too. A few weeks later, a man in a black suit came to us and told us that he will take care of us. But he lied. When we arrived it was like no place we had ever seen before. It was filled with fire, misery, and darkness. He was the devil. He didn't take care of us. He used us. Turned us into weapons. And locked us in cells. Eventually we became what he wanted us to be, weapons for his war. But we weren't so willing to do what he told us. So we killed him with the powers and skills he gave us to take Hell for ourselves. Then years later we did what we promised that we will do. We destroyed heaven and everyone who wronged us. We did only what we knew how to do. Then Creatures of all shapes and sizes came to us for help from humans. And that's what we've been doing ever since. What people call Hell... We call home. And we will protect it from everyone who dares to destroy it. I will do anything to protect my family." Madness said as he lifted the tiny flame, who was now asleep, towards his face and gently rubbed its head. Madness' red skin turned black and he started to cry. Tori lunged towards Neeko and Madness, and hugged them both, she was also crying

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" Madness didn't even care who it was he just hugged her back. Neeko wasn't crying but he hugged her back. Eventually, Tori fell asleep on Madness' lap, along with Neeko, and the flame. Madness picked up all of them and carried them into a bedroom with a massive bed, and placed Tori and Neeko on it. They were lying, facing each other. Tori grabbed Neeko and held on to him. Madness put his hands above Tori's legs and chanted something.

"cartama vic torn." And Tori's legs went back to normal. Madness started to walk out of the room but turned back to look at Tori and Neeko.

"This changes nothing." He said through his teeth, and his eyes glowing red.

I know what Strength really is.  
Strength is the thing that I gain out of FEAR.

 **Chapter 8**

 **DARK VISIONS**

Tori opened her eyes to reveal a place she has never been before, she saw something in the distance. It was a massive fleet of over ten thousand pirate ships, on one, stood a large man with a large beard, two eye patches, a pirate captains get up, a cannon on his shoulder, and a sword in his other hand, and a smile on his face. He lifted his sword and pointed at something and yelled FIRE! When he did all of the cannons on every ship fired at once. As they did, the captain and all of his crew turned into skeletons and everything faded to black. Tori then appeared on a world where everything was on fire. She could see nothing but fire. Then from the flames a giant black Hand grabbed her by the throat, a face appeared and whispered something to her

"You are not prepared." It said with a deep, evil, and burning voice. It pulled Tori towards its mouth and ate her. Tori was in blackness again, then found herself on a desert planet. She saw a mummy in the distance. Its skin was purple, and sand was coming off of him. It was looking towards the sky. It looked forward and opened its eyes. They were glowing blood red, and it looked towards Tori, and spoke with a broken voice.

"I will make this world your tomb." It appeared in front of Tori and lifted a hand towards her face, it started to turn to sand, and sand started to rise and hold Tori still. Everything went black again as he almost touched her face. She appeared again but instead she was floating aimlessly in space, and in front of her was a man in an orange, black striped cape, and stone armor. He turned his head, then fully turned towards Tori. He opened up his cape to reveal the rest of the armor and a sword.

"So you finally show?" He says with a mighty voice. Just then A monstrous, muscular, and evil looking Gord'i Walked under Tori. He had pterodactyl wings, hooves for feet, three fingers on each hand, a brightly glowing purple eye, a tail, And a horrific, evil mouth on his face. He looked Tori in the face and spoke with a heavenly voice

"I promise... I will save you. Then we can go home." Gord'i looked back at the man, and they slowly walked towards each other, and everything went black again. She was standing behind the same Gord'i on a cliff. The sky was full of Darkness, the creature. Yellow eyes and smiles staring from every angle.

"Gord'i?" Tori heard a voice from behind her. She turned and saw herself with three little giant children with her.

"Please leave. I'll be home soon." Gord'i said holding out his hand.

"Then we can finally live in peace." A sword in the shape of a holy cross appeared in his hand. The sky started to rain with Darkness. The Tori from the dream started to run away with the children. Gord'i pulled the sword back and grabbed it with both hands, and it started to glow

"I love you." Gord'i said with a tear rolling down his face. From the darkness every enemy from now, and from Tori's dreams, all flew at Gord'i. Gord'i yelled and swung the sword

"Vareacom hec rossombad, VAREACOM HEC FARTADA!" (For the light, for the future.) This time everything faded to white instead of black. Tori appeared once more to a dark place somewhere on Earth. Gord'i was kneeling in front of eleven graves.

"I'm sorry." he said very faintly.

"I should have done more to save you." He started to cry. Spikes started to grow from his spine, and another set of wings came out of his back. His teeth became sharp like swords. He started to resemble Madness in a way. The sky turned dark, and all the stars started glowing brighter, then they started to fade. He looked to the sky and gave out a roar, and Tori heard a voice in her head

"A giant's rage is not something to take lightly." Tori shot up from her bed; sweating like crazy, and breathing heavily. Neeko woke up and saw a very tall man in white standing above her, it was Who. (Master Masterful from chapter 5).

"Now that was... Something." Who, said grabbing his hat.

"Who are you!?" Neeko demanded while grabbing Tori. Madness charged through the door at the man, Madness had fire in his mouth and hands

"DIE!" Who, lifted his hand towards Madness, and Madness stopped dead in his tracks. Who lifted his other hand, and gently slapped his face sending him flying across the room and getting stuck in the wall

"Ah... uh.. What just happened?" Who looked back at Tori, and leaned down to where their faces met.

"Now that you have seen the future, what will you do? Let Time set forth the future it plans for you? Or will you fix the broken, and give life to the light of the future?" Who asked fading into nothing. Neeko was trying to pull Madness out of the wall, and Tori just sat there still looking in Who's direction.

"... What a tool."

"Madness why were you right outside?" Neeko asked while finally pulling Madness out of the wall.

"Oh right, we have a _BIG_ problem."

 **Into Darkness you will fall.**

 **The Darkness comes** **I COME FOR ALL.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **INTO THE DARK**

"GOD DAMMIT!" Hou said punching a boulder in half.

"She was all I had left. And that thing just killed her! I couldn't even protect her!" Hou grabbed his head and fell to his knees and started to cry.

"No... Carrie, not gone foeva... She was taken by big red monster. So was, Tori." Gord'i said putting his hand on Hou's shoulder and looking at Riker. They all heard a loud blast of thunder from behind them. They all turned and saw black tentacles coming from the ground, and slowly moving towards the sun. Hou lifted his hand, grabbed Gord'is arm and looked him in the face.

"You, Riker, and Gen, go get our family back. But first, get your brothers. We will take care of that thing." Gord'i looked towards the sky and a beam came out of his eye and shot up like a beacon. The ground started to shake, and in the distance were Gord'is brothers slowly moving towards Darkness. Darkness' giant tentacles started to spread out. And at the base opened a giant yellow eye. It started to fly upwards like a squid. It turned towards the giants and started flying towards them at mach speeds. It was about to grab Grund'i, but Grund'i punched it in the eye. Gord'i grabbed Riker. Then Gen Grabbed Gord'i, and they flew away on clouds.

"Do you know where we're going?" Riker asked Gord'i. Gord'i nodded his head and pointed at the sky.

"Make sure my daughter's safe." Hou said to them but only he could hear it. A ball flew out of Darkness towards Hou. It hit the ground and exploded into multiple different Darkness' that all ran at Hou

"I will not fall..." The Darkness getting closer and splitting into more Darkness'.

"I will only rise!" Hou pulling his arm back ready to punch them.

"Thunderdrum:.." His arm cocked like a shotgun.

"ROCKET PUNCH!" His fist shot forward like a piston and completely obliterated all the Darkness' in front of him. His arm opened up, and a capsule flew out and fell to the ground. The Darkness' started to form together again and continued to run at Hou.

Grund'i grabbed the giant Darkness squid and threw it to the ground. It grabbed Grund'is arms, legs, and neck, and started to crush him. Grund'i was stuck looking at the sky. Grund'is eye started to light up. Clouds started to get pulled in towards him, and were absorbed into his eye. Grund'is eye became white, he became clouds, and broke free from Darkness. Grund'is blue brother grabbed Darkness from behind, and Darkness started to freeze. But every inch of Darkness that froze was just consumed and he became bigger. Darkness slowly started to grow around Grund'is brother.

"Darrak vors tonen!" (Giant Impact Beam!) Grund'is eye started to glow again, but instead of pulling in, Grund'i shot a beam of pure plasma out of his eye at Darkness. The beam was almost in a way, erasing Darkness. The Ice giant threw what was left of Darkness on the ground. More tentacles from the spire of Darkness started to move toward the Darkness squid. The Stone giant stomped one foot on the ground, he lifted one hand towards the sky, and forced the other towards the ground. The ground rose around the Darkness squid in the shape of a bowl. The sea giant lifted his crab arm into the bowl, and it started downpouring with water surrounding the Darkness squid. The sea giant lifted his hands. The water, still holding Darkness, flew upwards towards the sky. The Darkness spire was still trying to reach the Squid. But the sea giant was moving Darkness closer to him.

"Dasha tenoricna." (Get off of our mother.) Beams shot out from the green gem prisms on the sea giants shoulders, into the water, and the water exploded around the Darkness squid, and it was no more.

"Go ahead, kill me. Kill a hundred of me. KILL A THOUSAND OF ME! It doesn't matter. For when I'm done here. There will be nothing but. Darkness!" Three more Darkness squids appeared from the spire and the spire only grew, outward and upward, consuming the very ground beneath it.

The Three beings of Bad

The insane, corrupt, and the MAD.

 **Chapter 10**

 **MADMAN'S MAD SONG**

Gord'i, Gen, and Riker flew for hours to find where Madness was to save Tori.

"Gord'i!? Are you sure you know where we're going?!" Riker yelled getting tired of flying, and eager to save his daughter. Gord'i nodded his head and pointed towards the sky.

"Gord'i look I've asked many times now and you just point at the sky! What are you pointing at!?" Gord'i grabbed Rikers head and turned it towards a black space craft floating in the sky. Giant Gord'i was holding onto it, and smaller Gord'is flying around the ship shooting lightning at it. Gen stopped flying and started to fall.

"What are you doing?!" Riker yelled panicking. Inches from the ground Gen shot clouds from his feet, like a rocket they flew toward the ship, crashing through the walls and entering the ship. There were no guards, or living things at that. There were bones everywhere, just strewn about.

"Where are all the guards?" Riker said looking around at the acres of bones in front of him, then they heard a voice.

"Welcome to my bone garden. Please, make yourselves comfortable. You will be staying here for a while." All the bones started to roll and hop towards the center of the room, they were forming an abomination.

"Enjoy yourselves." The bones finally all formed together. The abomination was 30 ft tall, it had a fat body and moved like a bug with thousands of skeleton legs, thousands of arms making up the body and arms, it had blades to make the fingers, and thirty or more skulls to make up the head. It started to move towards them, it raised a hand to strike them, but Gen threw his golden pillar at the hand and all of the bones shattered. Gen jumped up to grab the pillar, and grabbed the Abomination's body. Gen climbed its body and shoved the pillar into the skulls, then punched the pillar into the skulls breaking them as well. The monster started to collapse and fall apart.

"You couldn't save some of the bone breaking for us?" Riker said with false disappointment.

the voice disappeared. A few minutes later they heard screams, numerous bloodied screams. Then they all stopped, they were ominously replaced by deep moaning, and growling. From the shadows leapt a large monstrous goliath of dead, rotten flesh, and fur. Bones were showing all over. It was a zombified Minotaur. Its eyes were twitching and violently shaking in the sockets of the bulls skull. Blood started to rain from the corpse, leaking into a puddle around the monster. The blood swirled around like a whirlpool around the base of the beast. The beast's eyes stopped moving in the upward position. It's eyes slowly looked at Gen, Gord'i, and Riker. It reached down into the pool of blood, it let out several screams. The beast pulled out of the pool a large axe made from bones. The site of the creature left Riker motionless. Horror left him useless in a fight.

Gen looked over to Riker and yelled.

"Don't let it's aura effect you, and don't touch the blood!"

"What aura?..." Riker stopped talking, stood up and started walking towards the abomination. Gord'i appeared in front of the monster, and struck it in the face with his hammer. Its head spun in a full 360. All the skin moved across the beast's body to its arm, the beast punched Gord'i across the room. The skin moved over to the other arm as well. Gen appeared in front of the brute and forced his golden pillar into its face. But it grabbed the pillar, crushed Gen against the floor, and kicked him away. The monster forced the pillar into the pool of blood. Black metal chains climbed up the creature. Black metal blades formed on the monster's back,and more rotten, moldy, furry skin covered the blades. The chains went to its head and started to form a black crown floating above its head. The rot covered blades on the beast's back moved like wings, and the beast started to fly. The blood flew up into the monster surrounding the bones, and moving throughout the flesh. The beast let out a painful scream. It looked down and saw Riker still moving towards him (misery of hell, contemplation of Earth, Davy Jones). Echoing through the area was the sound of the organ again. The beast grabbed its head in pain, it started to howl, and scream with pain. It fell to its knees, and its arms went limp. It stopped screaming, and black smoke, like from before, started to ooze from every hole on its head. The beast's eyes disappeared from its head, and Riker broke free from his trance to witness all of it. From the beast's mouth were little what looked like black, bony fingers. Gord'i went closer to look at the fingers, as he got close, a large black skeleton hand burst from the mouth. The arm morphed apart into the right arm. At the bottom of them a skull with spine and rib cage crawled out. It was a shadow of the minotaur beast. When the shadow finished crawling out, the monsters eyes returned, but they were little white dots. While the beast was doing this, Gord'is eye turned red-orange. Gord'i lifted his hammer, and lightning started to flow through his hammer.

"You No Scare Gord'i!" Gord'i yelled as he struck the beast's head where the shadow was still connected. With a strike of his hammer, and an explosive surge of lightning, the shadow disappeared, and the beast fell unconscious. The beast started to fade into black smoke. Within the beast was Neeko. His mask was broken, he looked up at Gord'i and tried to speak.

"What...Are...You?" Gord'i now standing over him with his hammer raised.

"My name, Gord'i... And you make Gord'i angry." Gord'i said with his eye still red-orange, and his hammer exploding with size, and flowing with more lightning.

"You not like angry Gord'i... You get hurt... Bad." Gord'i started to swing his hammer. His face started to quiver, and a mouth exploded onto his face, and blood started to flow down his face. From the dark of the room, a figure appeared and kicked Neeko out of the way of the hammer, and was crushed by the merciless force of Gord'is hammer. The impact of the hammer destroyed the walls in front of Gord'i, and tilted the ship making it crash to the ground. Neeko looked at the hole now in the floor. He pulled a horn from his coat and blew into it. Gord'i stomped over to Neeko and lifted his hammer again. Before he could swing it, they all heard a loud roar. (Davy Jones) Gord'i looked up and saw glowing coming from a hallway. From the hallway exploded a massive column of fire. It split apart into molten hooks with chains, they hooked the walls on the side of the entryway to the hall. It appeared that something was pulling on them. Madness shot into the room holding the ends of the chains. He looked to the hole in the ship and saw Corruptions armor buried in the dirt, and Gord'i standing over Neeko with his hammer risen to strike him. Madness' eyes lit on fire, his muscles grew in size, his teeth, claws, horns, and spikes on his back grew sharper and larger, and scale like armor started to grow all over his body. He let out a roar and the area around him exploded with fire, and so did that part of the ship. From the fire and smoke Madness lept onto the floor, everything started to melt and burn around him. Madness started to float. Gord'i let out a roar, Madness let out a roar and an area of 300 ft exploded around him. They both jumped at each other Their fists collided against each other and made a boom that echoed throughout the ship. Smoke clouded around them, the only thing that could be made out was a face. An evil face. The face of the devil.

If you survive then you will learn. If you play with fire, you will BURN!

 **Chapter 11**

 **FURY OF THE STORM**

"Now I'm going to kill you!" Madness said walking towards Riker, and Gen. With a loud metal tearing sound, and a blinding amount of sunlight, the ceiling tore off. Madness looked out and saw three giant Gord'is, and hundreds of human sized Gord'is.

"I'll kill you ALL!" Madness jumped out towards the army of Gord'i. He punched one in the face and it instantly exploded into a cloud of ash. Every Gord'is eyes turned red including the giant ones. They all started to swarm at Madness. Madness was just throwing punches; every Gord'i he hit exploded into ash, he grabbed two Gord'is by their heads, they started to burn, he smacked their heads together and they both exploded into ash. Madness gave out a roar and more Gord'is jumped on him.

"Gen, while they handle him we should look for Tori." Riker said moving towards the hallway Madness flew out from.

"Right." They both moved down the hallway quietly, until they heard laughter. It sounded like Tori. They went up to the doors along the hallway walls. They looked into one, and saw a large man with a platinum bull skull, and red shorts. They closed the door, and went to the next one. They opened the next door, and saw the skeleton of the Pirate Tori saw in her dream surrounded by gold, motionless, so they moved to the next door. Before they could open the door, it opened on its own, and the little flame walked out. It was startled and ran behind Tori's leg.

"Tori!" Riker jumped through the door and hugged Tori. They heard loud thunder from outside, and lightning started to cut through parts of the ship. They looked out the hole and saw Madness on one knee, and being held down with clouds. The three giant Gord'is all lifted their hammers, and the moon started to glow.

"Galacta! DEKAHMA!" (Galactic! DESTROYER!) A great rainbow beam shot from the moon covering many miles of the earth, just like before.

"No!" Tori shouted running towards Madness. Just then, a black spore fell from the sky in front of the three Gord'is. They looked to the sky and there were hundreds of those Darkness squids in the sky moving towards them. The wings of 2 of the giant Gord'is started to shoot out clouds and they took off flying towards the squids, the other Gord'i stayed with Madness. The 2 Gord'is that flew off, had the light from the moon following them. They put their arms around each other and started to glow. They morphed together into a giant, larger than giants; he could walk around the entire earth in 17 minutes, it had two eyes that are red in the center, that fades into purple in the middle, and the outer rim of his eyes are blue, he had brown skin with black stripes and a black underbelly, he had four arms. He had 2 horns on the sides of his head and one in the front, and the biggest cartoonish smile on his face.

"Makar Mar, tobarum Grundred'g Makor."

"Makar Mar, tobarum Grundred'g Makor."

Two voices spoke at once in a dialect that has long since be lost to any race. The language of the royal giants. From nothing a planet sized hammer appeared beside the beast. He grabbed it with his left two arms, then with all four he pulled it back to swing, and the back of the hammer started shooting out fire like a spaceship. A voice came from the darkness squids, as they moved closer trying to form together.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Darkness taunted the giant, but then the giant started to hum, and spoke back.

"Hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm"

"You had your fun, but now your done. Your God is here, you better run. Lord of the land, water, and eternity. I'm the lord of heaven, bitch you ain't got nothin on me!"

The Hammer shot forward into Darkness, making him explode into a cloud of golden stardust, and the giant started to hum again.

"Hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm"

"Lord of the land, water, and eternity. War brings out evil in all, even me. And you who is red, and likes us all dead." The giant started to sing to Madness, still bound by clouds.

"Hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hmm-hmmm-hm-hmmmm"

"You will fix what you started, for your family departed. Yes I know of your brothers, and your mother. I know you feel pain, take it from me, one orphan to another." The god released Madness from his cloudy binds, and split apart into the giant Gord'is again.

"Madness!..." Tori yelled running up to Madness.

"Are you okay?" She asked trying to help him up.

"Wait... remember, I'll burn you if you touch me." Madness said knocking her hand away helping himself up off the ground. Madness looked up, Tori's hand was in his face again.

"Sometimes you do stupid things for friends."

"Who says we're friends?"

"Me." Madness looked at her with a confused face mixed with a sad face.

"Why do you care if they kill me or not?" Madness said grabbing Tori's hand being helped up. Her hand turned to metal and started to steam. Tori made a painful face, but helped him up anyways.

"I want to show you that people can change."

"Well you're a little late... Your big yellow friend killed my brother!"

"We did not kill them. The Gord'is you fought in the ship were babies, and the giant ones are adults. The baby Gord'is do not have the power to kill. When the baby struck your brother, it sent him to a secret prison for giants. And he will be held there until you fix your mess, and return the girl that belongs to the metal armed man you fought earlier, named Hou." One of the giant Gord'is spoke.

"The only, girl we took was Tori. The other one probably died in the fire. The only person that has the ability to help you with that is my brother Neeko Who is currently not able to help."

"Why is that?" Riker asked pounding his fists together.

"Well Mr. Two Faced Failure Your little "Rescue mission" Knocked him out."

"Two faced failure? What does that mean?!" Riker said smacking his forehead against Madness'.

"What, you think that thing inside you is a blessing from God? No, you, my little demon daddy, are possessed. What kind of demon possesses a human anyways? That's so... like 12th century stuff."

"What do you mean I'm possessed?"

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about it. That god soul inside you should purify it. Unless that demon in you is a defect and is a goody two shoes."

Madness said walking away towards his now destroyed ship.

"So, what mess am I supposed to clean up then?" All three of the Gord'is pointed to the ever increasing tower of Darkness moving towards the sun.

"Oh no... Not him."

"Do you know that creature?" One of the Gord'is asked.

"Sadly yes, every Titan is supposed to know what that is. The only thing that can escape a god's judgment, and a Titan's fury. It's an anomaly of space and time. It's name is Darkness. And before the first being was made to create the universe. Only Darkness existed. All we know of it, well other then that, is that any type of light can harm it. But if it gets too big, nothing will be able to stop it." Madness explained.

"Wait, wait... All titans know this? are you saying you're a titan? Like from greek mythology?" Riker asked.

"What? You think a god is a role, or a responsibility? No, a god is a title. If you can kill a god, conflatuations. You yourself are now a god rank being. But if you can kill every god on a planet. Then you get into the big leagues. You, are a Titan rank being." Madness said making a little animation with fire.

"So are we just gonna stand around all day? Or are we gonna squash this bug?".

It has not been seen since the first age

There is no greater thing to fear than a giant's RAGE.

 **Chapter 12**

 **RAGE OF GIANTS**

At last, everyone had made it to the base of the spire of Darkness. They were shocked to see three of the four giants that stayed were unconscious. The last one standing was Grund'i his skin was covered in diamonds, and he was standing in front of his brothers defending them. The Three giant Gord'is started running toward Grund'i to help him. Grund'i looked over to the three Gord'is, his vision was blurry, and he could barely move.

"Gord'i... Help?" Grund'i uttered before a giant tentacle flew out from the spire, and impaled Grund'i right through the chest. The diamond all over Grund'is body shattered and fell to the ground. One of the Gord'is smacked the tentacle with an electrified hammer and it disappeared. One of the Gord'is grabbed Grund'i before he fell into Gord'is lap.

"Grund'i... S... So... Grund'i, sorry." Grund'is eye faded black. The Gord'is were motionless, the sky started to turn and explode with lightning.

"Grund'i?... Grund'iii?!.. Grund'i." Gord'i started to cry, all three of the giants started to cry. Baby Gord'is started to rain from the sky and surrounded Grund'is body. The Gord'i holding Grund'i looked up towards the moon, and a purple light came out of his eye, and went to the moon. With a low pitched hum, the moon moaned, then started to shake. All of the baby Gord'is, and the 2 other giant Gord'is started to hum a song. Riker, Tori, and Madness went to find Hou, they saw a big glow of blue coming from the bottom of a chasm they ran over to the entrance and saw Hou missing an arm, fighting Darkness.

"What do we do?" Tori exclaimed watching over the fight not knowing what to do.

"Come on. You fought death, and gave the devil a hug. If you're afraid of the dark, just stick close. I'll light the way." Madness said stepping of the cliff into the chasm below. Madness' body began to burn away leaving Madness a flaming skeleton. Madness landed on all fours blocking Darkness from reaching Hou.

"You got a light?" Madness said taunting Darkness.

"Madness!" Darkness said growing multiple heads like a hydra.

"If it isn't the momma's boy brigade to come save the day?"

"For your last meal, you'll eat those words. Tori! I could really use 'A HAND'!" Madness said rubbing his arms. Tori didn't know what he meant at first. But then she caught on. She turned her body completely into metal then jumped off the cliff. Her arms got surrounded by burning dragons. She held out her hand, and so did Madness. The fire on Tori's arm started to move towards Madness.

"Thanks kiddo." When their hands meat Madness threw Tori backwards towards Hou. Madness fell to one knee, the ground and stone walls around him started to melt into magma. Darkness covered Madness in a river of heads then morphed towards Hou and Tori. Before Darkness could reach them, he exploded in a cloud or sparks. Madness appeared, from the ash as the lava being from before.

"I will light the way." Every bit of darkness that tried to touch him exploded.

"Stay close to me." Madness said turning towards Darkness. Riker called down from the top of the cliff still. They couldn't here him but they saw him pointing at the sky. The Gord'is were standing in a line, their eyes like crimson. A massive tornado started to form above them. A ball of red lightning fell from the center of the twister.

"Not him..." Hou said holding his chest.

"What is that?!" Tori yelled as the sky echoed with enraged thunder.

"The Dream Eater." In the blink of an eye the ball of lightning crashed into the dark spire leaving behind a trail of light, and went straight through the tower. The top of the spire started to fade into light, and disappeared. The bottom half started growing heads, and the heads started to scream. The ball of lightning went straight down into the rest of the spire. The entire spire of Darkness exploded into little balls of light, like fireflies. The lights floated up into the sky, and they blended in with the stars. Where the spire used to be, was a deep hole, and at the center was a little Darkness.

"Damnit! I'm not strong enough yet. I Better get out of here before that thing finds me and finishes me off." Darkness tried to crawl away on all fours. Before he even had time to respond, the ball of light dropped down in front of him. A monstrous, muscular, and evil looking Gord'i. He had pterodactyl wings, hooves for feet, a brightly glowing purple eye, and a tail. With a big red flash, a massive 11 foot long sword appeared in Gord'is hand. It was in the shape of the holy cross. The blade opened up, and shot out a blade of pure light, extending it to 20 feet. A tornado started to surround them, Four giant Gord'is, locked shoulder to shoulder, and baby Gord'is were playing drums, floating around the Tornado on clouds.

"Tell me..." The Gord'i with the sword said as he grabbed Darkness by the throat, and sent lightning throughout his body so he couldn't morph away.

"Are you afraid?" Darkness looked on in horror as Gord'i raised the sword to strike.

"Galacta! DEKAHMA!" (Galactic! DESTROYER!) A great rainbow beam shot from the moon covering many miles of the earth. The ground beneath Gord'is feet shattered, and his arms grew larger. Five ship like pods surrounded the light, and the rainbow beam, became red.

"This is for Grund'i... Black Mass: Phantom Breaker, Legendary Devastation!" Everything stopped moving, the lightning stopped, the tornado stopped, Tori, Madness, Riker, and Hou stopped. The whole world stopped moving. Darkness was still moving, but only his eyes and mouth.

"Universal...Extinction!" Gord'i slowly pushed the sword deeper into Darkness' chest. Clouds, Dust, Dirt, a massive storm of dust and dirt clouds got sucked up into where the sword entered Darkness' body.

"Do you feel that?.. The weight of your sins now pressing down on you. The fear of those you have killed seeping through you?.. You are a sinner... So you will die, like those you have taken... Scared, afraid... Alone." Darkness started to dissolve into light. Darkness' let out a shriek like howl. Gord'i, started to change, he started to look more, demon like. He started to look like Madness.

"What's the matter?! AFRAID OF THE LIGHT!?" Gord'i said taunting Darkness. Gord'i let out a massive roar that shook the entire planet. Then he started to cry. Everything started moving again, the rainbow beam disappeared, and Darkness was gone... But, the storm was still raging on.

"This isn't good." Hou said limping his way towards the tornado that now made a crying sound.

"Gord'i?... Are you there st...!" Before Hou finished his sentence, the Dream Eater Gord'i appeared from the tornado like a curtain. He had 6 wings, 9 tails, 4 arms, and three heads. His body was emitting some sort of black aura. 2 of his four arms were forced into Master Hous chest, The Gord'i pulled Hou closer and cried something.

"I hurt... So will you!" Then Gord'i ripped Hou, clean in half. Everyone looked in horror as Gord'i did this. Then, Tori heard a voice in her head. ' _...And when you do, the world will know, the rage of a giant is not something to take lightly... '_ Then she looked on in horror as Gord'i disappeared.

On that day the screaming says

Was the end of all Days.

 **Chapter 13**

 **THE WORLD BREAKER**

"MAKE IT STOP! BRING HIM BACK!" Gord'i appeared in front of Tori and was about to punch her, but Madness pulled her out of the way. Madness threw a punch back at him. Madness hit, but Gord'i didn't even flinch.

"MAKE IT STOOOP!" Gord'i punched Madness in the face with full force, and Madness' head was gone. Tornados started popping up everywhere around the world, and red lightning raged from the sky starting fires everywhere. Gord'i started walking towards Tori. Riker jumped in front of her

"Stop!" Riker demanded turning into his monster form.

"Shut up!" Gord'i backhanded Riker in the face and his neck twisted three hundred, sixty degrees around. Then he fell to the ground, like a ragdoll. Tori did nothing but scream.

"He's gone now... Why him?" Gord'i said with tears streaming down his faces. Gord'i kept walking towards Tori, who was now petrified at the site of her father's corpse. Gord'i was about to Grab Tori, when a massive hand grabbed Gord'is shoulder and turned him around, and pinned Gord'i against a rock. The large man with a platinum bull skull, red shorts, and long flowing white hair from the ship held Gord'i by the throat with one arm, he raised the other arm to strike, then he spoke.

"You good at breaking bones..." Then the man punched Gord'i and sent him flying.

"... But Bull... Break!.. WORLDS!" Bull looked over at Tori and started moving towards her, he knelt down and extended his hand out to help her.

"Name is Bull, do you need help Miss. Lady?" Tori didn't move, she was still in shock at the sight of her father. Bull looked back at Tori's father's corpse. Gord'i appeared above it with a roar.

"Bull vill return Miss. Lady." Bull got up and stood in front of Tori.

"You challenge Bull?! BULL, VILL, BREAK, YOU!" Bull lifted his foot, he stomped on the ground and the ground erupted like a volcano. With a single stomp of his foot, he broke the continent of North America into 5 different parts. Gord'i became stuck in the ground, Rikers body fell into a crack, and the world shook. Gord'i raised his hand to the sky, red lightning struck Bull and caused an explosion. Bull disappeared in the fire.

" **YOU, THINK, THAT, STOP, BULL!?** " A larger shadow appeared in the fire, its voice was deeper, its horns were massive. It had the upper body of a man, the lower body, and the head of a bull.

"YOU, THINK, BULL, LIE!? BULL!.." The silhouette, with one hand, grabbed one half of the crack Bull made.

"BREAK!..."

With the other hand, the silhouette grabbed the half of the crack. It lifted both of the halves of the crack, both pieces were the size of a tectonic plate.

"WORLDS!..."

The fire stopped to reveal a minotaur with metal horns, smoke coming out of its nose, with glowing red eyes. Bull swung the tectonic plates together onto Gord'i. The plates shattered against each other, and the force of the impact blew all the clouds away, along with anything in front of Bull. Bull pounded his chest with his fists and let out a bull like roar.

"Bull, Is, STrongest, there, is!"

"Bull!" A voice called to Bull. Bull looked back and saw Madness with Tori. His skin was burning away and the smoke was forming into a ball above his head, he looked barely conscious.

"That large purple thing... is the corpse of a giant... When giants die, they turn into planets..."

"BULL, VILL, NOT, BE, LIED, TO, AGAIN, BY, LITTLE, RED, MAN!"

"No!.. Bull listen... I know what you want... You don't want to be the monster, that people think you are... You want to be a hero... Like Superman... If you don't get rid of that corpse now... It will destroy the world and everyone on it, will die..." Bull looked at Grund'is corpse, and started walking towards it.

"Bull vill be hero... Like Superman." Gord'is hand appeared from the rubble and grabbed Bulls leg.

"...I'm sorry... Please, save this world." Bull kept walking, almost completely Ignoring Gord'i. Bull grabbed Grund'is back, and with a whisper 'Bull is hero'. Bull let out a roar, he started to lift Grund'i off the ground. Bull was clearly using all of his strength. He was sweating, and his veins were popping out. Grund'is body, started to grow, and Bull was having a harder time holding him up. Bull fell to one knee, and was about to be crushed.

"Galacta! DEKAHMA!" (Galactic! DESTROYER!) A great rainbow beam shot from the moon covering many miles of the earth. The ground beneath Bulls feet shattered, and his arms grew larger. His horns grew larger, and both of his eyes combined into one.

"You von't, beat Bull... Bull is strongest!...BULL!..IS!..SUPER HERO!" Bull started to grow till he was the size of a giant. All of his skin became covered with pale white fur, his arms split into four.

" **BULL IS STRENGTH!** " With a mighty throw, Bull sent Grund'is body rocketing through the sky, and off the planet. Gord'i fell to his knees and started to cry again. Not just one Gord'i, but every Gord'i, on their knees with tears running down their faces at the site of Grund'is body floating off into space. The Dream Eater Gord'i started to look around for everyone. The other giants started to wake up.

"Where is Hou, and Riker?" Gord'i pulled himself from the rubble.

"You killed them." Madness said carrying Tori's unconscious body towards him. His skin was still burning away, and he was looking more human like.

"Did I?..." Gord'i whispered, and reached his hands towards Tori. Madness Pulled her away from him.

"No. You didn't kill her, but you tried. She's passed out from shock. Watching your father's head spin a full 360 then have his dead body look you in the face might be... kind of shocking."

"I'm sorry... I don't know what..."

"Oh I know what happened. You saw a family member killed in front of you. Then you turned into a monster. And wanted to get revenge... I know exactly what happened." Madness said as his skin finally burned away. Then he fell to one knee, still holding Tori, but falling unconscious.

"What's happening to you?" Gord'i panicked and grabbed him before he collapsed.

"His inner demons are rejecting his good actions. Soon they will leave his body, pick someone else. Then they will be too powerful to stop." Neeko said limping over to Madness.

"...Neeko?..." Madness said faintly before collapsing.

"What are you going to do?" Gord'i said picking up Tori. Neeko knelt down and put his hands on Madness' head.

"Something... Evil." Neeko stood up and raised his hand. Black holes in the ground appeared around Neeko in a circle. The smoke above Madness formed a face out of fire, and looked at Neeko. From the Black holes arose people, tied up, blindfolded, and beaten. One by one Neeko started killing them. The smoke being became complete fire, it grew arms and started crawling towards Neeko. Gord'i put Tori down and jumped towards Neeko. The fire creature jumped onto Neeko, and started burning his clothes and skin away. The fire became black, Neeko was nothing more than a black flaming skeleton.

"KILL ME! DO IT NOW!" Gord'i raised his sword, and the blade started glowing blue.

"He will be proud." Gord'i struck Neeko, then he disappeared. Madness was unconscious, and so was Tori. Bull stomped up from behind.

"what was noise?" Bull asked turning back to normal.

"Bull, Right? Do you know what happened to the two dead men that were here?" Gord'i asked looking at Tori, and Madness.

"Uh... Oh yes, they fell down hole Bull made." Gord'i and Bull looked down the holes. The ocean started flowing into them and filled them up.

"Oh... Bull, might of gone little too far to crush."

"It's alright. Bull, you saved the entire world from destruction. You're lucky most of the humans left the Earth 20 years ago Nobody lives here on these continents anymore." Gord'i said putting his hands on Bulls shoulders.

"Bull? Can you do one last favor for me?"

"Bull can do this yes."

"Can you take these two to the New Phoenix Hospital?"

"Why you can't? are they not your friends?"

"No, they are my friends. I just can't trust myself here anymore. I've done more to hurt this planet, then to protect it, like I had promised. I need to leave. Can you take care of them?"

"Bull vill do this."

"Thank you." Gord'i flew straight up, and disappeared into the sunrise. Bull picked up Madness and threw him over his shoulder, and carried Tori in his arms. Bull started to march and sing something.

"Moy malen'kiy byk, takoy sil'nyy, takoy smelyy. Moy malen'kiy geroy silen i svoboden. I kogda vy stoite na moyey mogile. Vy pomnite svoye vremya so mnoy! Ty moy geroy, vy ne budete delat' nepravil'no. Obeshchay mne, chto vy ne budete plakat'. Zdes' ya govoryu tak dolgo. Eto moye posledneye proshchaniye. Proshchay."

(My little bull, so strong, so brave. My little hero is strong and free. And when you stand at my grave. Do you remember your time with me! You are my hero, you won't do wrong. Promise me that you won't cry. This is where i say so long. This is my last, Goodbye.)

Bull marched on, singing this song, then he, too disappeared into the glow of the sunrise.

On that day, the people say.

Our bloody war was WON.

 **Chapter 14**

 **ON THAT DAY**

Tori woke up in a hospital bed. A large man sat in a chair by the door. He had spiky red hair and beard. He had a big red jacket with orange fur, black cargo pants, big grey combat boots, and brown leather fingerless gloves. His eyes were silver, with gold pupils. Tori slowly sat up in the bed.

"Tori! You're okay!" The man jumped up from the chair and hugged

Tori, he put his hand on her back and started rubbing her back.

"Where am I?" Tori asked looking around.

"You're in the hospital at New Phoenix. You were unconscious for a week." The man said holding her hand, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Who are you?" Tori asked again, gently removing the blanket from her lap.

"I know, It's a miracle. I turned back to normal, kind of. I look human again... It's me, Madness. I even remembered my name. My name is, Damien Thade. That sounds awesome. Isn't it great?.. That. Or you have a concussion."

"Where's Gord'i?" Tori asked, now getting out of the bed. She collapsed, but Madness caught her before she fell.

"Woah, hey. Take it easy. Which Gord'i are you talking about? There are hundreds of them all over the city. The red thing with four arms, and Bull are on the bottom floor waiting for us." Madness walked her over to the door. In the hallway there were Gord'is outside every door. When Tori, and Madness walked passed them, they would salute.

"Bull is tired of Waiting! Bull is going up now!" Bull ran towards the front door. It opened to reveal Tori and Madness.

"HA HA, Good things come, to BULLS who wait!"

"It's good to see you again Tori." Madness stopped Tori. He put his hands on her shoulders, and fell to one knee.

"Tori, We are all sorry about your father. But we all lost someone..."

"NOT BULL!"

"...Yes, except for Bull. But we talked about this, and we decided that. We will help you achieve your fathers goals. If that's what you want." A single tear rolled down Tori's face, and she hugged Madness.

"Thank you Tori, I've never had a friend...Until you showed up in my life. I've done wrong all my life. But thanks to you, I can finally do right."

 ***8 months later***

It was morning, and the world seemed peaceful. A little, chubby, and yellow giant, with curly feet, a teardrop like head, a high jacket collar on his neck, and one big purple eye. Was sitting on a cliff watching the bright orange sunrise. So that he can watch the moon fall. As the moon hid its face and the sun showed its. The little giant grabbed a music box sitting next to him, and it started to play. He looked up to the moon and reached his hand out.

"Gord'i!" Gord'i turned around and saw Tori. She was in a big white wedding dress with flowers in her hand.

""Ya know. For a giant, you're hard to find." She said to Gord'i. Gord'i let out a light hum.

"Come on, we can't start without you." Gord'i looked back at the moon and waved. Gord'i stood up, the music box turned into clouds and disappeared into the sky. He turned and started to walk towards Tori. Tori wrapped her arm around Gord'is.

"Besides, I need someone to walk we down the aisle." Gord'i let out another hum. Clouds circled around Gord'is neck. With a little _poof,_ the clouds turned into a bowtie. They started walking through the doors. On one side of the aisle was Tori's family. On the other side was filled with Gord'is, except for one seat. At the altar stood Madness in a suit, with the little flame from the ship on his shoulder. Gord'i walked Tori to the altar, then sat down on in the open space. The priest spoke from a book, then Madness and Tori kissed. Everyone stood up and started clapping. One Gord'i started crying and another one held him.

Off in space, Grund'is body continued to drift. His body faded into darkness. From the black abyss, a face with yellow circle eyes and a jagged jack-o-lantern smile.

"The darkness, comes...I come, For all!"

...To be continued...

On that day, the angels say.

Was Earth's LAST PEACEFUL DAY.


End file.
